


Interpretive Messing Stuff Up

by paladarns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Another store fanfic, Awkward, Cute, Embarrassing, Lmao silly karkat too, M/M, One Shot, POV Dave, Short Story, davekat - Freeform, fluff??? i guess, grumpy karks, i just thought he was cute, i love these so much, mostly just a bunch of laughing, omG ASTHMA DAVE, the little english boY IS NOT JAKE, this time they're going to walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladarns/pseuds/paladarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impromptu cart riding session</p><p>--------------------------------------<br/>Another store fanfiction in which Karkat and Dave tear Walmart down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interpretive Messing Stuff Up

Your name is Dave Strider and you are currently trolling around Walmart with your troll boyfriend. You are currently in the 11-12 year old girl section picking out clothes for no apparent reason. You take a shirt that has a hideous sequence butterfly on the front and rolled up fuckboy sleeves. You take it off the hanger and slip it over your head, which is way too big for the head hole but if you rip the shirt you'd be fine with paying for it. Karkat could use it to make socks, which is for some reason his goal in life. You finally get it onto your body, the end of the shirt ending in the middle of your stomach. You notice how stupid you look because you still have your original shirt on underneath the little girl one. You turn around and look at Karkat studying each shirt individually, so serious. You tap his shoulder. He furrows his eyebrows even more and take out a shirt. He holds it in front of his face and says with his gruffy voice, "What about this one Dave?" He lowers the shirt to see your whole view, looks you up and down confusingly, and then snorts. You twirl and strike a saucy pose, "You like?" In your worst French accent. 

He pushes you slightly and tells you to take off the shirt. You both take your carts full of nothing and decide to go to the arts and craft section. There is a long walkway in front of you both and and you get your cart ready. He stops when you stop and you give him a look. He looks back and knows exactly what your thinking. He smirks and then furrows his eyebrows, saying, "Don't even think about it." He sounds like a reprimanding mother to you. Or Rose reprimanding you, since you've never had a real mom. 

He starts to walk ahead and you put your right foot at the back of the cart and push the cart with your left foot. You roll fast by Karkat, with a smirk. Karkat's mouth is open wide, but he's ready to hop in the back of his cart. 

You both are now racing down the long walkway zooming past confused customers to the art isle. You end up finding a walking stick and sitting in the cart while pushing yourself forward with the stick. Karkat is beating you. You both finally make it to the art isle. Your still sitting uncomfortably in the cart and Karkat is steering you with his cart dragging behind him. You both gave up on racing in the middle of getting to the arts and crafts section. 

You come to a stop and you put your hands on the either side of the cart. You push up and try to get out of the cart, but you struggle. Karkat is watching you struggle. You finally get unloose but the cart couldn't handle your weight on one side of it, and it flips. Karkat jumps, you fall. Your shades somehow manage to stay in your face. You sit up and grab your elbow. "Ouch," you say, slowly standing up. 

You raise your elbow to Karkat and say, "Kiss it," with a pouty face. Karkat scowls and pushes your elbow away even though you brought it back up to his face, "Ew, no. Your skin tastes salty all the time."

You raise and eyebrow and chuckle,  "How would you know?"

"Are you kidding me, Dave? We sit in your hive tasting each other's skin and making out every other night and end up watching 'The Real Housegrubs of Alternia' that once again ends with face sucking. What do you mean how would I know? You know I know you know how I know how we both know how each other tastes!" Karkat exclaims, throwing his arms up. 

"So that's a yes?" Karkat snorts and leans in to kiss your elbow, but you throw it down quickly to replace it with your lips. 

You peck him quickly and once you back away you see his face is frowning and his eyebrows furrowed once again. You smile a huge grin and he blushes, obviously trying to hide his cute little smile. He stands on his tippy toes and kisses you back, and makes sure to hold on so he doesn't lose balance. You slip your arms around his waist and smile into the kiss. You love him.

You hear a person clear their throat and you both back away immediately, looking at the person peering behind you. A young boy about 7 says with a weird and obviously fake British accent, "I need that, sir." He points towards the Popsicle sticks and you reach towards the top to take them down. Karkat is embarrassed. One of his arms are crossed and the other is covering his face. The boy leaves and you both are quiet. You take your cart again and put your foot on it again. Karkat grins and takes his cart and you both take off down the isle. 

Your name is Dave Strider and you are currently covered in glue and glitter on the dirty Walmart floor with your troll boyfriend and laughing terribly and coughing and wheezing too hard because you crashed into a shelf and Karkat came crashing down after you.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend helped me with the idea  
> But this is cute omg imagine Karkat not serious sometimes just so silly and cute oh I love it  
> And Dave being even more cute anD ASTHMA (why idk)


End file.
